


Bindings

by Eleniel5713



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), rayllum - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Injury Recovery, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleniel5713/pseuds/Eleniel5713
Summary: My take on Zym freeing Rayla of her Moonshadow elf assassin binding.





	Bindings

_ Oh, moon above it hurts. No matter what I do it hurts like fire. I can’t….. I can’t help myself _ .

The pain was sharp, like daggers forcing themselves deeper and deeper into her skin and bone.

The pain was hot, as if the sun itself was tearing into her flesh. 

“Rayla? Are…. Are you ok?” 

It was Callum’s voice. He had been sitting next to her against a boulder, watching the campfire burn and listening to Zym’s soft snores as he slept closer to the fire.

She hadn’t realized she’d been squeezing her eyes shut.

“The bindin’.” She opened her eyes to look at him and show him her wrist. She’d learned to be honest with him.

There’s no reason to say you’re “fine” when you’re obviously not. Also, nothing got past Callum, he’d figure it out eventually.

Rayla lifted up her left arm, letting her hand fall limp, and let Callum tenderly cup it in his own.

She winced and stifled a cry as he did so.

“Rayla…” he gasped her name as he studied her hand and her reaction to his touch, “It’s so much worse.”

Her bound left hand and forearm had turned completely white as the circulation had been entirely cut off. The Moonshadow binding had constricted around here wrist so tightly that it had cut the skin around it to leave it raw and bloody. Since the circulation had been cut, the blood was crusted, the appendage had been too tender to try and clean thoroughly. The ribbon had also been soaked in the fluid. 

Not only was it cut, the skin was also bruised in shades of ugly green and yellow.

The only thing stopping the binding from severing her hand completely, was the bones underneath.

“Rayla, you should have  _ told  _ me it was that  _ bad _ .” Callum said kindly, worry evident in his tone and his eyes.

“And what would ya been able to do about it?” Rayla asked, not unkindly.

She let out a painful cry as he shifted his hands under injured one.

Dismay and a wince crossed Callum’s features as if it hurt him in kind to watch her be in pain.

“I… don’t know.” He admitted, “I don’t know.”

A shaky breath escaped Rayla’s lips as he ran a finger across her skin.

“We’ll find something though. We’ll get it off so you won’t lose your hand.” Callum proclaimed, a hard determined look crossing his eyes.

“There’s nothin’ we can do.” Rayla’s breath caught in her throat as Callum returned her hand to her knee, despair evident in her eyes, “I’m gonna lose my hand, nothin’ in Xadia can cut it.”

A soft, questioning purr sounded from Rayla’s feet.

Zym was there, sitting on her toes, tilting his head in confusion as to what all the fuss was about.

“Hey there lil’ one, sorry there’s nothing you can do.” Rayla sorrowfully babbled as Zym sniffed the elven binding.

Zym suddenly lurched forward and caught the edge of the binding in the tips of his jaws, grazing the elfs skin with his canines.

The dragon yanked the ribbon towards himself in a forceful effort.

Rayla wailed in pain at the unexpected and violent action.

“ZYM! You’re hurting her!” Callum shouted as he shifted to his knees in order to grab the dragonling, alarm in his emerald green eyes.

But before either of them could do a thing, Zym was sitting proudly upright on his haunches with the bloodied binding in his maw, and spat it to the ground as if it were something utterly disgusting.

Awe and disbelief etched themselves upon the companions’ faces as the dragonet yipped happily and wagged the tip of his furred tail.

The first notable aspect was that the crushing pain was gone, only leaving behind the remnants of the once sering agony. The still exposed, raw skin still felt like fire. Not only was the skin raw, but it had been reopened by Zym’s violent tug. Blood was now dripping down Rayla’s arm.

_ Wait……. Blood? _

_ Fresh, flowing…… Blood? _

_ But the circulation……? _

_ Oh. Oh my… _

_ No way…… _

Tears of joy rather than pain streaked down her cheeks, the little dragonling had cut the binding. Somehow, somehow he’d done it.

_ I’m free. _

_ I’m FREE! _

Rayla reached forward and grabbed Zym to hug him against her chest, careful to not aggravate her wound further.

“Ya bold lil’ dragon you. Ya should have told me you could do that.” Rayla said though tears, setting the dragonet down and petting his head.

“Ray, he just ripped it off! How... ? How did he...?” Callum stuttered excitedly, taking her wounded hand.

Obviously satisfied with seeing it for himself, the companions flung their arms around each other in celebration. Rayla crying joyfully into his shoulder.

“You’re gonna be okay!” Callum exclaimed still holding her hand in his, the color was quickly returning to it now. “What do ya say we get’cha bandaged up?”

Rayla nodded in agreement, absolute joy still shining in her lilac eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Zym to rip Rayla's binding off later on, when he actually noticed she was in pain.
> 
> He a sweet dragonling.


End file.
